A Rough Yet New Beginning
by MyworldMyImagination
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog and this is my tale to be told. Well actually it is our tale, mine and my dear sweet Rose. The story of how we met, how we fell in love, and how she changed my life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A Rough Yet New Beginning Ch.1**

This is Shadow; Shadow the Hedgehog and this is my tale to be told. Well actually it is our tale, mine and my dear sweet Rose. The story of how we met, how we fell in love, and how she changed my life forever. "Hmmmm", when you think of it; it is quite funny someone such as myself falling in love with someone like her. I always used to call her a foolish child. In the end I was the fool. In the beginning I was blind; too blind to see what stood there in front of me all those years escaping me. I believed that love was a weakness that only brought you down causing you heart ache and pain. I believed that only fools feel in love putting themselves through hardship. I couldn't understand her; just trying to figure her out gave me a migraine, annoyed me to the point that I just wanted to ram my head into a wall. I always heard that women are meant to be hard to read, to be mysterious, but geez she is beyond that. She was the mystery of all mysteries.

Ten years ago on a rainy night I was still out in space crashing through the atmosphere coming down to this planet known as Earth. What a weird name for a planet that was. My body crashing through the atmosphere and that is what I remember. Before hand my mind is almost pitch black, no memory of before. It was so cold even though my body was a flame, feeling nothing other than the aching of my body I come to the end of my journey through time and space.

As Shadow falls down to earth Amy Rose is at her place sleeping when the thunder and lightening scare her from her sleep practically making her jump out of her bed. She gets up to close the windows that were blown open from the wind when she sees a stream of light falling fast through the sky that seemed to be headed for the park. As she witnesses this Shadow she believes that it is a falling star so she begins to make a wish on it then suddenly it crashes into the park causing a blast that blends in with the sound of the thunder. Amy can't believe that flash of light when she realizes it was not a falling star. She then begins to think that it was a meteor that hit though that has never happened here before why now? What could all this mean?

Curiosity getting the best of her Amy bolts for her boots, coat, and her camera. Almost slamming into the door she throws it open running for the park in her pink lingerie night gown. She begins thinking as her feet hit hard and her breathing gets faster. This discovery could change her life. Maybe be in the papers, first to discover a comet hitting earth. Maybe even better it might get that blue hedgehog's attention and make him desire her the way she desires him. Will he come...oh Sonic. " am I thinking of him it's not like he's thinking of me or anything. I mean it's been three whole years and hasn't even called me once or hell hasn't even sent a damn post card.

Come on Amy get your self together. You're a big girl now right, you're more independent now. I have not needed him for anything and won't anymore. I'm been doing just fine with out Sonic here. Yeah I have been fine with out him". Amy begins to run quicker to get to her destination. The faster she ran the closer she came to her dreams and desires come true. "Meteor here I come." she yells. As she gets closer she can see the damage caused to the park by what she thought to be a meteor. "Wow look at all this damage caused by one meteor. Most of the trees are gone. This is some meteor I had better start taking pictures to document everything. There it is I finally found you Mr. Meteor say cheese for me. Wait a minute here where is the meteor at? I better not have run all this way for nothing".

Amy scans through the hole covering every edge that she can. Her eyes widen in shock and she gasps out his name dropping her camera running in for him. She yells his name tapping him trying to wake him. No movement! She begins to loose her calm. Getting very nervous and shaky she starts looking around yelling for help, but no one hears her pleas. She looks around trying to get her nerves calmed down seeing a weeping willow which she can use to pull him out. She runs to it only getting what was strong enough to hold his weight. She ties a quickly made harness to Shadow and runs back to the top tugging with all her might to get him out of the hole. Sweat dripping down her reddish face she finally gets Shadow out of the hole.

She rests there before figuring what to do next when it starts to rain again. She looks up and asks why oh why is this happening now. Amy gathers up the last bit of her strength and lifts him over her shoulders and with all her might struggles to walk home. For only being two blocks from the park it seems forever to get there and as she approaches her apartment she realizes that she lives on the second floor. "CRAP! Can this get any worse"? Suddenly a strike of lightening strikes the tree down the street. "Damn I spoke to soon better get moving up the stairs". At she gets to the stairs she realizes she has an elevator here so she goes about the corner to catch elevator when she sees a sign saying that it is out of order. "Son of a" just as she's about to go on a rant lightening and thunder start going off muting the rest of her thoughts. She heads back for the stairs muttering to herself all the way up. She finally gets to her door after what feels like a millennium and sees that she left her door open when she left. She takes Shadow in laying him gently on the couch as she then looks around checking if anything was missing. Luckily nothing was missing. "Thank god"!

Going back to Shadows side she sees how dirty he is. Amy goes gets a bowl of warm water and a rag and begins to take his gloves off when she jerks her hands back because he is frozen. She gets some blankets and covers him up trying to warm him up. She turns on the heater as well. She does her best to warm his frozen body the best way she can. Though she remembers something about if you warm someone up to quickly they can go into shock, but what if you can't get them warmed up at all? Amy thinks that she has done what she can. She rubs her wet body and feels how grimy she is, "Damn Shadow all that and look how I am. I am filthy. Think I shall take a shower especially since I am dying of heat now". Amy makes sure the blankets are tucked under him and then goes to take her shower turning the knob to nuke warm water. While it warms up she undresses herself slowly and throws her clothes into the hamper. "Those are so gross. I can't wait to be cleaned up. Wonder if my water is ready? Well then that it is".

With her water warmed up Amy climbs in. Water hitting her sends a shiver down her back with relief to be cleaned and just to relax. All of a sudden Amy heard a noise from her living room. Though thinking it was nothing she shoved it aside just wanting to finish off her shower. Then another sound this time louder and glass shattering. She jumped out of the shower leaving water run and all. Throwing her towel on she bolts for the living room worried that something might be wrong. As she gets in there she looks around for Shadow and he isn't anywhere all she sees is a trail of glass and blood that starts to lead to the opened sliding glass door that leads to her balcony. She runs to the porch and starts yelling for Shadow. She still doesn't find him just as she sees the blood on the railing she thinks that he might have fallen over so she leans slightly over to look for him when she hears a sound behind her. She slowly turns around and there Shadow is stumbling toward her with a knife in hand. "Shadow are you ok? Shadow? It's me Amy don't you recognize me? Shadow please answer me. Shadow oh come on Shadow please". He gets closer as Amy shudders trying to think and figure out what is going on and how to get out of this. Amy blinks and when she opens her eyes Shadow is no longer in front of her. She slowly walks toward the entrance looking for him. When suddenly Shadow nabs her from behind throwing the knife to Amy's throat.

"Shadow. Oh Shadow please. It's me! It's Amy Rose. Shadow its ok. I'm not here to hurt you Shadow. Calm down Shadow its ok". Shadow tells her, "Shut up now where am I? Who the hell are you? What am I doing here? Why am I here? Answer me now". Amy starts to shake under the pressure of the knife against her throat, "Shadow it's me Amy and you are at my apartment. I brought you here to help you to keep you safe. You have to believe me Shadow I don't mean any harm to you". Shadow still doesn't believe her, "Tell me girl who you really are and why I am really here". Amy is starting to get frustrated at this point. "For the last time my name is Amy Rose how many times do I need to tell you that? Now calm your self down Shadow or you won't like what happens next".

"What will happen to me girl? What does a puny girly gal like your self plan to do"? At this point Amy is really; really irritated and jabs her elbow into his chest and then turns. As Shadow looks up Amy yells sorry and punches him straight in the face causing a bloody nose. He checks his nose and then starts to lash out on Amy when he takes another right hook as well as an air spin kick knocking him out stone cold.

Huffing and puffing Amy tightens her towel for the knot came loose from fighting the persuasive Shadow off, "OMG Shadow. Are you ok? Shadow wake up. I didn't mean to knock you out I just wanted to get you off of my back. Oh what have I done? At least those lessons came in handy maybe to much handy. My Ji jitsu instructor would be proud. What ever shall I do about you Shadow? Please wake up Shadow I need you to wake up. Shadow; ShadowWhat have I done especially since he was already half dead. OH MY GOD I KILLED HIM"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Rough Yet New Beginning Ch.2**

"Oh I just don't know what to do. He's been out cold for three days now and he hasn't eaten anything because of it. A doctor; well yeah I called a doctor though all he told me was nothings wrong other than a few bumps and bruises, but nothing would kill him. Well and the broken nose that ummm wellI'll have to apologize for later. Hopefully he won't be to angry with me for that one. Mmhmm so is there nothing what so ever you can do to help me in this dire time of need. You know that anything at all would help. What? Now why in earth would I bake a cake? That's so not funny. Though guess it couldn't hurt. Well thanks for the talk Tails. What was that? Oh yeah I'll be fine don't worry so much. Ok then well bye Tails". Amy hangs up the phone turning to Shadow wondering what ever shall she do with him. All because she has work tomorrow and doesn't think she can afford to take another day off, but she can't just leave him there alone.

She starts to wonder whom she can trust to come watch over him; if she even can trust anyone. She decides that she'll call her boss anyway and ask for one more day off just in case today is the day he awakes or tomorrow. Picking up the phone she dials the office. "Yes Mrs. Claire I was calling because was wondering if you wouldn't mind for me to take tomorrow off. Yeah he's still pretty bad they kind of have him stable now, but he's still far from being better. Oh thank you so much and please tell Danielle thank you so much for covering my shifts. Yes I shall call in tomorrow to update you on any changes. Thanks again Claire".

As Amy hangs up the phone she sighs with relief knowing that she doesn't have to go to work tomorrow. Though is a tad bit upset because unlike most people Amy really likes her job. Not only is she able to get out of the house she gets to meet new and interesting people everyday. Sometimes very; very interesting people if you catch my drift. Yawning from exhaustion Amy takes this opportunity to go lie down relax and maybe even catch a few z's. It is so exhausting sleeping with one eye open every night not only watching for Shadow to awaken, but to make sure that he doesn't try to take his chance to strike at her when her guard is down. She thinks that at this point since he's been asleep for three days that just maybe she can actually get some rest. So getting comfortable she lays down this time closing both eyes for once after so long.

A few hours has gone by the sun is beginning to set as Amy rolls over. Slowly trying to force her eyes open to see the time when she sees the sun setting and the clock say it's six-o-clock. She smiles and rolls back over and as she opens her eyes again there he is in her chair. Just sitting there staring. She closes her eyes again and says, "Oh hi Shadow". It's right there that Amy freaks and jumps across the bed terrified.

"Oh Shadow I'm so sorry about the nose and punching you oh and for knocking you out, but I swear you come near me I'll repeat it all over again knocking you back out for another three days if you'd like". Shadow slowly gets out of his seating position and walks towards Amy, "Amy calm your self for crying out loud. You'd think you were having a seizure or something". "Wait you remember me now? What did I actually knock some sense into that skull of yours Shadow"? Growling and bearing his fangs at Amy out of frustration he then backs off as she crumbles closer to the floor. Trying to keep his calm not to scare the poor girl anymore than he already had sliding his hand through his quills before speaking, "I don't remember much to be quite frank, but for some strange reason I do remember your name in particular. Maybe a few other names, but I can't put faces to those names. It's quite frustrating to be honest, but with you once you told me your name I finally started to remember until you punched me in the face". Amy chimes in, "How many times do I have to tell you Shadow, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry". Shadow chuckles puts his hand out for her and says, "Only once more Amy Rose".

Amy hesitant to take his hand just stares at it his word ringing over again in her head more so him saying her name that way. She blushes and reaches up accepting the help up when he pulls her up faster than she expected and now she is pressed against his body in his strong muscular arms awaiting her last apology. The warmth of his body overwhelms her putting her in a trance. She brings her head down rubbing her face into his chest in her own head. "Uhhhh Amy ummm are you ok"? Amy jerks her head up in shock can't believe what she had just done and what was going on in her mind, "Oh I am so so sorry Shadow. Ummmm you hungry cause look at the time it's way past dinner I should go start something". Bursting out of the room to start dinner and clear her head she leaves Shadow there all alone him wondering what a strange youngster that one is while rubbing his chest


	3. Chapter 3

**A Rough Yet New Beginning Ch.3**

Two months later & sitting at her desk Amy writes in her diary.

_**"Dear Diary sorry that I have not gotten to write to you in two months, but you wouldn't believe what happened to me. The last thing I wrote in you was about my discovery of Shadow the Hedgehog in the park down the street. The part that I didn't write about was our little misunderstanding that night where well let's say things got a tad bit out of hand. Then I went all kung fu and knocked him dead cold for three straight days. Though guess you could say that was a little to extreme if you understand what I mean.**_

_**Then on the third day at sunset I woke from my slumber to find him sitting right there just staring at me thought he was going to be mad at me for hurting him, though he wasn't oh and then I did the dumbest thing alive. I started rubbing my face in his chest and thinking about way things could be.**_

_**How stupid could I get diary I mean really?**_

_**I know I moved to LaHarbor City to start over and start a life of my own to move own. Thought can I be this fickle to fall in love this easily. No I promised myself that would never happen. I'm not about to make the same mistake twice. Thought what if this time it could be different. No I'm not going to go there. Not going to get my heart broken again I can't and I won't. Though then again diary unlike some hedgehogs Shadow is quite helpful.**_

_**I mean I was worried about leaving him alone in my apartment, but seems like things are going smoothly. I mean when I came home the first day of leaving him alone so I could go to work I came home to my house the way I left if though it was way less dustier than normal. He have cleaned and scrubbed my house top to bottom. Oh he ever cooked me dinner one night. To be honest it wasn't that bad he's actually pretty good at cooking I mean not going to kill me kind of cooking.**_

_**Though now it's been two months like I said he is completely healed except that he is still missing his memories. He doesn't mind so much anymore though because he said that he doesn't need anyone else in his life that just having me is enough.**_

_**He and I now sleep in the same room now even in same bed. We sleep separately on our own side of the bed, but there are the nights that I long to be in those strong muscular arms of his. Oh no diary what am I thinking? What am I doing? Maybe I'm not thinking at all and that I should start thinking. I just said not to long ago that I wasn't going to fall in love with a guy to fast and yet now I read through this again and I'm been sleeping next to him for past month and half now.**_

_**He was sleeping on the couch for first part though falling asleep on that couch a few times I know how uncomfortable it can be so I felt bad for him and told Shadow if he wanted to he could come sleep with me though when I did he mis-communicated. So that night as I lay there he got really close to me asking if that was ok and I had to put him in his place though my body wanted it so badly.**_

_**Though I have to remember work comes first. Plus aren't I still underage. Though I'm now eighteen and wait he's way older than me. Well not like anyone else has to know and he doesn't look like he's over fifty. Oh my God over fifty years old grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I can't believe that I'm falling for an older man. Though it was just slumber in space not like they actually age. Oh and with age comes wisdom right? Though Shadow doesn't have that either with missing his memory.**_

_**Oh this gives me such a headache diary. I realize I do love Shadow. I love everything about him even if I am supposed to be a working girl first now. Oh what ever do I do now that I know how I truly feel for the old fart? Do I tell him or ignore it for now? No I know I should just wait to see where things go from here. Does that sound like a good idea? Look I'm asking my diary for advice now. Oh Lord I must be in desperate need of help if I'm asking for help from an object. Ok Diary I too need some air think a walk will do me some good I shall write more later".**_

Amy walks towards the park area where she first found Shadow.

Where their paths first crossed after all the time of being separated. Even with all the damage that was caused where they met most of it has been covered up. The hole is filled up with dirt. There are fresh trees planted that will take sometime to grow to there full potential though doesn't look to bad knowing what it looked like two months ago. Amy claps her hands together light bulb popping over her head,

_**"I know I'll have Shadow make he move first and then I will know if our feelings are the same". Shadow suddenly comes from around the weeping willow and asks, "****What move, Rose and what are these feelings you speak of"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Rough Yet New Beginning Ch.4**

Amy was standing there in shock and fear of what to saw.

What can she do to change that subject because he is stubborn and just might pressure the issue at hand yet she doesn't want to confess her feelings at this point. She wants him to come out with what he thinks first. So she changes the subject to her business trip that is coming up and that she doesn't want to go alone and so she thought that he might just like to join her. "

What does that have to do with my feelings and making the move first". "Well ummm about making your first step out of this town since you well ummm came here of course and how you feel about well of course being my protector because you know how rough it can be. I don't want to be alone and some thug come out of no where and suddenly just attack me if you know what I mean". "

Wait you need my protection. Oh come on Rose you freakin knocked me out with a punch so why the hell do you need my protection"? "Well Shadow that was just a lucky shot because if you think of it you were badly injured and not all quite there so this is why I need your help with this business trip. It's only a few days. If not then I'll understand". Shadow raises his eye brow giving in just guessing that it'll have to wait until Rose is ready to tell him what is going on. So he just drops it and tells her that he'll go with her. There's no point in staying home all alone. Playing this out Amy jumps into his arms with a scream thanking him and then runs off.

Shadow standing there watch Rose run off. He is confused and starts wondering what she really means. Then starts thinking to himself. "Man Rose is so beautiful. What is it about her? What is if that I really feel for her? Watching her sleep at night it's such a beautiful sight. That he can't sleep. That's why he comes to the park to catch up on his sleep. Does Amy have feelings for him too"? That's when it all comes together what she meant by making the first move and his feelings maybe she actually does care for him.

Back at Amy's apartment she is barely getting home. She goes back to sit at her desk opening her diary to continue writing. "OMG Diary I almost messed up. He was in the park behind that damn weeping willow. I luckily was able to get around it and completely avoid it. Though now I have to figure out a business trip to back up the story that she gave to him. Though diary for some reason I don't think that he believed me. I hope that he did. I can't write for long because he could be back home at any time. So I must end it here".

Amy lays down in her bed wondering if she really fooled him or not. Then closing her eyes wondering she flows into daydreaming. In her day dream she see's Shadow coming home confessing to her that he loves her. That he wants to be with her for all time and then he kisses her. "Shadows kiss is very softly. Very passionately! Holding her in his arms so close to his body that she can't move not that she would want to anyway. He picks her up laying her on the bed. Running his hands up and down her body as he kisses her. Amy getting closer and closer and wishing that he would do more. More than just kiss her. Then as if he was reading her mind he slowly starts to undress her. Just as they are getting to a good part of their fun…" Shadow comes in tapping Amy. "Rose you ok. Rose please answer me". Amy snaps out of it realizing that Shadow had been there a while. "Rose you were mumbling and why are you drooling and starting to sweat? You ok? What's going on with you Rose you are acting so weird".

Amy begins to blush she can't be day dreaming stuff like this with Shadow there. She must stop all of this before it makes him suspicious. "Don't worry Shadow nothing at all is wrong. It was just a nightmare that's why I was sweating and the drool is because I was in a deep sleep. Mumbling was because I was scared. That's all it was". Shadow raises his eyes brows thinking that she is completely lying. He chuckles and tells her that he doesn't buy it, but he'll act like he does and then asks what she wants for dinner. Looking out the window she realizes it's getting late. That she must have actually fallen asleep.

After having dinner there was an awkward silence between the two. Even after they dressed for bed they still were not talking. Amy started thinking that maybe it'd be best that she just tell him how she truly feels. At least it couldn't get any worse than it already is. When suddenly as she rolls over to tell him he grabs her hand. "Rose I know how you feel for me. Business trip my ass. You love me just as much as I love you Rose. Or maybe more who knows, but we won't ever truly know unless we try to see where things may go from here. What do you say Rose? Will you have me"? " Oh yes oh yes oh yes Shadow"


	5. Chapter 5

**A Rough Yet New Beginning Ch.5**

"OMG diary it was amazing and yet to think back at it crazy. Something you wouldn't believe really happened and yet you know it did. Something that wears you down and yet makes you long for more. Oh diary what is this feeling? I still can't believe that this happened to me. It all happened after that awkward dinner with Shadow. Him knowing that something else was going on. Then after eating he wouldn't allow to me to clean up. He said that I cooked so it was only fair that he cleaned. So I cleaned up and went to lay down. That's when he came in the room looking at me strangely. Climbed into bed making me awfully uncomfortable. Oh diary then he touched me sending shivers all over my nerves. Him being Shadow chuckles at the factor that just with a touch can send shivers up and down my body. He leans in and whispers "If a touch does that I wonder what else I can do to that ravishing body of yours"? Oh how I love that voice of his especially that seductive voice of his. Though it really does drive me nuts and he now knows it. Why is my secret out? Oh just thinking of it Diary makes me blush and feel so hot.

I can barely say it. Oh that husky voice he has to go with that delicious body. That voice that puts butterflies in my stomach. That body that makes me weak in the knees and that seductive voice that makes me long for him even more than I have been lately. Oh how I hate him knowing one of my weaknesses. One of my; can't believe it that I'm even about to say this. Why does it bother me so much. I'm all grown up now I should just….say it; one of my turn on spots.

He touches her shoulder feeling her tension. So he begins to massage her shoulders making Amy moan. Though is it from pleasure or because she's been so tense and stressed that it just feels good to receive a massage. He slowly starts to move to her back making her ease away slightly. "You are to cute Amy. It's just a massage you know. No harm ever came from a little massage now did it"? She turns and he looks into her eyes, "Come on Amy take off your clothes so I can give you a proper massage and calm you down". Amy blushing up a storm shivers a little at the thought of being in the nude with Shadow as her massager. Though she slowly starts to undress when he grabs her hands and says to let him help her. He starts kissing at her bare shoulder sliding the straps of her silk night gown down her other shoulder. Moving to her neck he feels he shiver with pleasure and feels her warm up. In reaction to her body wanting Shadow she starts to reach for his face wanting him so bad, but not knowing if she should go through with it or not. He is now pulling her gown down past her breast and he softly massages one changing her breathing. Right then Amy snaps out of her diary and memory of that night and wonders, "Should I really be writing about this. What if one day I'm not here and someone comes in to find my diary. Just decides to read it and use this night against me? Should I stop where I am and just rip the page out"?

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

**A Rough Yet New Beginning Ch.6**

"Yep defiantly tear it out better this way". Then she pauses thinking to her self that this after all is her diary. How can she just rip the page out. It's her personal space after all. Her private place, "My space after all. It's a sacred place of my most treasured memories. No it's best to get rid of it. Maybe not. Ummm yeah I should just be rid of this page and have the memory locked inside". Through out this time she is ripping at it little my little and just as she decides to keep it in there she hears Shadow bellow up to her scaring her and causing he to rip the rest of the page up. Quickly crumpling the paper up as much as possible she tosses it towards the trash can with horrible aim of course. Because of this the paper flies past the now walking through the door hunky Shadow. The hedgehog that takes Amy's breath away just remembering that night. He bends over to pick it up as Amy snaps to reality jumps from her seat lunging towards her freshly wounded diary page. Shadow being quicker snatches it up, "Oh now what ever is this; my love? I see that it has more writing on it that the trash deserves". He begins to open it and Amy lunges out at him screaming, "No don't look at that. It's not of any importance. Just throw it out okay. Please Shadow". He reaches his arm out pushing her away from him opening the paper with the other hand and begins reading it aloud.

Amy struggling to reach out to Shadow his arms being longer than what she can reach out starts to give up as he is now nearing the end of the page. Tears stream down her embarrassed and distraught face even though they were together in the nude the other night. Her face begins to blush as she is now among her own thoughts. Remembering the pleasure Shadow had shown her. Feelings she never knew existed. Feelings the exploded through out her entire body that was beginning to long for more even as Shadow read from her torn out diary page. He is now at the end of her writing and is pulling her into his arms.

Right then the phone rings taking both lovers by surprise. Amy rushes over to snatch it; checking the caller id she sees it is Rouge's cell number. Excited she answers with an enthusiastic "Hey Rouge how are you doing". Silence for a moment on the other end when Knuckles finally says, "Uh hi Amy". "Oh Knuckles hey how are you and what ever are you doing with Rouge's cellular"? He tells her that she's asleep right now and wanted to make plans to come see her without Rouge knowing where they were going and was wondering if that was alright with her or not.

As Amy begins to answer Knuckles; suddenly there is a hand on her leg running up her skirt. She squeaks. "Is everything okay"? "Yeah why wouldn't it be Knuckles". "Because you squeaked". "Oh I'm just doing that because I'm so very excited" saying this as she pushes and smacks Shadows hand away giving him a stern I'm on the phone look you better behave. Which in the long run was more of a playing hard to get game to Shadow so now hovers behind her massaging her shoulders which she can deal with. When suddenly he starts kissing and nibbling at her neck while he hands work wonders on her shoulders.

As she is making plans with Knuckles she slowly drifts into a trance getting completely lost in how good it feels to relieve some of the pressure she's been feeling in her shoulders for quite some time. Dead in the middle of her sentence Shadow finds a knot and loosens it causing Amy to moan softly, but yet not soft enough. "Amy am I disturbing something that was going on"? Snapping back to reality she says of course not to Knuckles shoving away from Shadow leaving the room to lock herself in the bathroom where she could no longer be distracted by him.

Locking the door behind her she asks again when he would like to come and is there some special occasion she didn't know about or was it just a fun visit. He said just a fun visit get away from the island and everything. So they end their call with the date that the love birds of Angel Island will arrive. She walks out with a stern look for Shadow whom is laying on the bed and in a seductive voice says, "May we play now my love"? pulling her down in bed. She still resists because she's still slightly irritated with the factor that he messed with her while she was trying to have a conversation. As she tries to push away and say something he puts a finger over her lips. "You know locking me out of the restroom was very unnecessary and that requires for punishment Ms. Rose". Giggling no longer so stern; she role plays along with Shadow. "Oh and what type of punishment shall I be receiving oh dark one"? Shadow chuckles as the screws start to turn within that conniving mind of his.

Letting out an evil cackle he leans in and whispers in her ear how he's craving strawberries with some whipped cream. Picking a blushing Amy up; he carries her to the kitchen. Putting her on the counter he kisses her lightly while his hands work on getting her blouse off. After removing her blouse he looks at those luscious bosoms of hers. "I believe that these need a little bit of whipped cream" he opens the fridge grabbing the cream out; picks her up holding her close as he begins to spray the cream on her she stops him. "No you can't use that can. That's the expensive can that I bought for tonight's dessert". "Oh my dear I won't be wanting dessert tonight I desire to have my dessert right now" as he nibbles on her nipple making her gasp and long for more of him. He stops only for a moment to spray some cream around her "strawberry" nipple. He begins to slowly lick little by little off of her as his other hand goes up her skirt rubbing her clit making her gasp and eyes open back up. She runs her hands through his quills, down his neck and down to those arms of his feeling every detail of his biceps. Making her feel hot and heavy more now that he is sucking on her nipple and beginning to slide a finger in her she leans into him stopping him from sucking on her nipple and she leaves a trail of kisses from the gape of his neck up to his ear. He slides a finger in just as she begins to nibble on his ear causing him to moan and harden which she can now feel. Knowing exactly that she was turning him on; she whispers in between nibbles, "Whose punishing whom"?

After hearing those words he puts his head into her chest stopping her from messing with his spot and snickers into her breast. Suddenly he slides his finger out of her playing with her clit some more and she tries to move toward his ear again to make things worse her hands still at his arms he suddenly slams three fingers into her causing such pleasure to gush through her that she digs her nails into his arms trying to make sure that she doesn't become to loud for others to hear her through the walls or the open window in the kitchen. "I believe my dear Rose that was always me punishing you not you punishing me" with an evil grin knowing how wet he just made her. "Do you long for more"? She barely gasps out the word yes. He slowly slides those fingers in and out of her getting faster and faster. Just as she is about to cum he puts her down on the counter and stops. She opens her eyes watching him walk away and asks why he stopped and why the hell is he walking away from her when he hasn't even been taken care of yet. At the edge of the kitchen he looks over his shoulder and says, "This is your punishment my love. May your body yearn for my touch" and walks around the corner as she hops off the counter to run after him all she hears is the click of the bathroom door locking as she approaches. She knocks, "Uh Shadow"


	7. Chapter 7

**A Rough Yet New Beginning Ch.7**

A couple of days have gone by since the day that Shadow decided to punish her so to repay him she's made him sleep on the couch. Today is her first day back to work. Partially excited to get out and back to work yet upset too because doesn't really care for her position. She feels like she does all that work in the office. Oh why does she let herself feel belittled and yet at least it's a job. Barely walking through the door her boss is already at her side asking her to meet her in her office during lunch break if it wasn't to much trouble. Amy goes to her desk to find piles and piles of paper work ready for her that needed to be reordered and put away. Amy sees that as always it's not stuff for her boss, but for her boss's boss. She sighs, "Today is going to be a long day. Take some time away and everything falls to pieces".

As usual Amy gets everything complete before her break even comes up. Loving how quick she is and efficient she decides that she can see if her boss longs to speak with her now about what ever it is she needed. Knocking on the door Amy begins to wonder if she's done something wrong and might be getting fired or something. Or what if it's a promotion oh if only that was what it is. So she listens for a answer. Claire opens the door and asks if there were any problems. Amy told her no there weren't, but that she finished her work and was coming in early to see if she wanted to talk now or still wait until lunch? Claire tells Amy that now will be fine since she's been called out to a meeting that is going to take her out of the office building.

Amy walks to sit in the chair across from Claire's desk and asks if something is wrong. "Well no not to much is wrong, but we do need to speak about your absence and what it has caused as of the passed couple of days. I was able to keep up with the work for the most part, but I don't know how you file everything for the paper work that is meant to be filed for Mr. Birdet. Because of this I have been threatened to be fired if I mess up on something so I want to make sure that you know that I hope you are not going to be taking another leave of absence. Because if I loose my job you will surely loose your position here and I know you wouldn't like that. So lets come to an agreement. Because there is no guarantee that you will be able to work with the person that would take my place and I don't want either one of us out there jobless. This is not a threat or anything like that this is a friend speaking to a friend trying to take matters into her own hands". "What kind of agreement would you like to come upon Ms. Claire"? Claire sits there thinking about what they could possibly do to make things work so neither on of them loose their position there because going to Birdet because that would be the worst idea ever. They would automatically loose their positions. Sitting there seating about this situation Amy comes up with an idea and voices her thoughts. "What if we do this if this happens again then I can make sure to keep my phone on me so that when you get files or paper work you can call let me know what it is and I can tell you how the system works from there. Though I don't believe I'll be needing to take any more sick leave for quite some time". Ms. Claire though that this was a good idea and agreed to it and said that since she was finished with her work early and she would be leaving the building for the meeting to take the rest of the day off.

Amy grabs her stuff packs it up and leaves the office and her secretary job for another day. Deciding to go to the market to gather ingredients for dinner in a rump after speaking to her boss. Not only would she have not had a job, but she would have ruined someone else's position maybe their life too because it's hard out there. Yet why is she still working there after a few years you would think that she would have left it by now. Being underneath people the rest of her life is not what she wanted. "Why the hell did I leave Culinary school? Just for the chase; just to chase after the no good two timing bastard of a hedgehog whom never cared about me. He doesn't give a damn about me not even as a friend. I mean come on he could have called at least once in a while like everyone else to see how she was. Hell even a calling card would do at this point, but no not one single thing from him. After all of those letters and phone calls to him I get nothing back. I dropped my dream for him. For something I felt was love". Walking through the store just putting stuff in her basket as she ramble on and on in her hear she realizes something more important than dwelling on something of the past. "I'm not that same childless girl I once was chasing after a man like some love sick puppy dog. Not to mention I now have a man in my life who is there for that loves me for me. Sure he may have screwed up the other day and has been sentenced to the couch, but he does love me. Maybe I could have my dream. The one I was pursuing before my mistake. Would Shadow be alright with my going back to school"? This being something to speak with Shadow Amy suddenly realizes that she has a basket full of junk she doesn't even need. "I really need to watch where and when I go into my rants or little world or this would have cost me a fortune and now I have to put every little bit of it back and get what I actually need" with a sigh she begins to put the unwanted items away with a smile on her face knowing that she'll be going home to the man that any woman has always wanted and that maybe just maybe she'll let him off the dog chain and back in the bedroom to sleep beside her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Rough Yet New Beginning Ch.8**

Amy arrives home a couple hours later to some wonderful aroma. She brings in the groceries and Shadow is standing in the kitchen cooking. "What are you doing in my kitchen"? Shadow looks at the time and wonders why she's home so early from work, "I was trying to surprise you with some food at work for lunch" that's all. "Oh trying to get back on my good gracious I see.

Trying to get back into the sack with me"? she teases. Shadow rolls his eyes at her comment and smirks at her sarcasm.

So Shadow asks, "So would it have worked out if that really would have been my plan? Or is there more that I need to do" as he takes the groceries from her to begin putting them away. Then he walks back over and pulls her into his arms kissing her passionately leading her to the stove so that he can finish cooking. "So why are you home so early anyway? Is everything okay at work"? Amy still a little flustered by the kiss that she just received she is in some trance. Focusing on what more could go on. What they could do as a make up session after a few days of him sleeping on the couch. Oh the wonders that he could show her; Amy pleasing him in a way that Shadow could only ever dream of. "Earth to Rose. Anyone in there"? Amy decides to be a smart ass towards him, "I'm sorry, but the mind and person that you are trying to reach is not in the building as of right now and you are not allowed to join her on her cloud so after this kiss please leave a message and she'll get back to you when she comes down from her cloud" and she kisses shadow. She tries to pull away, but he won't let her they continue kissing. His hands run down from her shoulders down her back.

One stops at her mid back and the other continues and stops to her rump. Squeezing her ass and pulling her into him she slips a little moan out causing Shadow to smirk as he deepens the kiss she started. As he deepens the kiss Amy pulls away just enough to ask if something was burning. Shadow realizes that something is burning, but it wasn't the food he'd been leaning up against the stove and the strings of the apron he was wearing had caught fire. Pushing Amy away he abruptly pulls the apron off and throws it in the sink turning the water on. Amy giggling then says, "What are you trying to do burn my house down dear Shadow of mine"? Shadow looks back at her, "I just can't help myself your turn me on in a way I couldn't ever imagine my Rose now and for always" turning the stove off because the food was finished anyway. "Well does that mean you are ready to eat lunch together"? Shadow set the table and put the food down and had Amy sit down so they could have lunch together. "Lets eat and maybe a little later we could have us some dessert". Amy smirks, "And what ever will we eat"? He tells her that he thinks he's craving some strawberry short cake. She blushes as his comment and grabs some food to eat deciding that now is a better time than any to ask him about her going back to school and for his opinion about it.

"Shadow I was wondering if there is a chance that I could speak to you about something that is important and that I really would like to do"? Shadow looks at her confused and goes into serious mode and tells her that it's fine for her to speak freely and he'll listen until it's time for him to give in his input. "Well I had a dream to finish Culinary school and that didn't work out to well lets say that something got in the way. So I've given it a lot of thought and I really want to go back to school and want to see what you think of it". Shadow smirks and asks if he can tell her something and she wonders if it's safe to say yes, but she says it anyway. "Aren't you a little old to be going to school Rose. I mean really shouldn't you reconsider this". Amy gets really red in the face with anger, "OLD! You want to call me old whose the one the was in sleep mode before I ever was even born. So if you want to speak about someone being old," she reaches for her purse pulls out a circular object and tosses it over to him saying, "then look in the mirror at a reflection of your self and know that the old one here is looking right back at you". To stunned to say anything back at her he just sternly looks at her with a glare bad enough to scare the dead beyond even their ancestors graves.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Rough Yet New Beginning Ch.9**

It only been a few days of Shadow and Amy's tid bit and Knuckles and Rouge showed up this morning. Making sure that everything was cleaned up including Shadow's bed on the couch Amy wanted the house to be presentable. Sitting on the couch Rouge and Amy are speaking about how life has been for the two of them. "So Amy how's life with you two love birds?" "Love birds please there is nothing going on between us. Why would I a young EDUCATED woman be in love with such an OLD MAN?" Shadow's ears twitch at his lover's agitated high pitched voice. Knuckles realizing Shadow's reaction he just stay oblivious to it and continues to drink his coffee just as Shadow does. "Amy darling what do you think I am. Do I look like a dumb bat? One he's living here. It's a small apartment. There's no sign of him sleeping anywhere in here so that leaves "your" bedroom hun". Amy chimes in telling her that she cleaned the blankets up off the couch this morning before their arrival. Rouge chuckles at Amy's denial attitude and continues on, "Honey so he may have been sleeping on the couch last night, but he's been here for some time even if there is no relationship going on there sure the hell sex going on. Now come on give me the juicy details, how is he? Does he make you scream? Does he make you lust for more?" Leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Or is he so incredible that all you can do as you cum is dig your nails in his back and barely gasp for air?"

Amy turns beat red as Rouge goes, "HA I knew it there is something going on between you, you better tell me now miss young and educated woman". Amy is busted at this point and speechless especially with the coffee stuck in her throat at her comment. "Breath miss educated breat." Amy finally forces down the coffee and looks at Rouge, "Is that stuff that goes on between you and Knuckles Rouge because that's sounds like a personal problem to me", just as she finishs with this sarcasm Knuckles from upstairs sneezes. "I believe Shadow I am being talked about and I really hate when they do this. Because nothing I do stops the...the...the..." as he sneezes again. Shadow looks at his empty cup, offers Knuckles more coffee who graciously denies and offers his advice where Shadow probably shouldn't go down there because he may hear something that you shall regret later. Of course not listening to his friends corterous advice he walks away. Shadow is slowly descending down the stairs when he hears Rouge say, "Well Knuckles is amazing in bed. Not only does he know what I loves" she hears a slight creak of a stair and knows that one or both men are standing there with this evil grin continues on, "he loves what I want and how I like it. What position I desire most that night. And Amy he's so big, but yet fits so nicely within my warm wet," Shadow bolts quietly back upstairs to a sneezing fit Knuckles. If Shadow were light he'd be strawberry red at this point in time.

"Hey where's your coffee thought your were going for more? Are they" he sneezes again, "talking about me". Shadow turns to him and says, "I should have heeded your advice. I never should have gone down those steps of regret. They are talking about you and your bed action let's leave it at that". Knuckles turning redder than ever bolts down those stairs to Rouge's side covering her mouth looks at Amy lovingly and tells her politely that he thinks its time to go. They need to go check into the hotel before they miss the dead line.  
Rouge tells Amy as she's being dragged out the door that they need to do this again soon. Knuckles laughs and shuts the door, "WHY on what right world would you tell her that. What goes on in our bedroom stays in our bedroom. Does it look like we are in our bedroom?" "Well, honey our bedroom could be anywhere you like" as she starts to touch him and turn him on making him so horny that he would love to just have her right then and there. She pulls away and says, "See what I mean" and walks away leaving him hanging. Shadow sits at the foot of the stairs staring at Amy swish around her coffee as she begins to laugh at what she just heard on the other side of the door. Shadow wonders what on earth she could be laughing your document here...


	10. Chapter 10

**A RoughYet New Beginning Ch.10**

Even though Shadow still is in the darkness of what Amy had been laughing about he goes to cook the two of them lunch. In hopes that it'll help get him back on her good side. He also believes that with the visit from Rouge and Knuckles shall help him. If only Rouge could have stayed longer maybe talked to Amy and get passed that barrier of hers and understand why she was so upset with him it'd be easier to fix things between them. So this would have to make do. He finished making everything so he decided to serve her in the living room where she sits on her computer. Sitting there focused she doesn't even look up from what she's doing. He sets the food down on the coffee table beside the computer and asks what project she is up to. She answers him even though he can hear she is still not quite ready to speak to him; "I am applying for school loans even though you think that I'm to old to get my education. Though if you were smart you'd learn that the mind Mr. Dark Hedgehog it learns new things everyday." Shadow sighs heavily,"I made us lunch if you're hungry because I know you didn't eat anything this morning". Amy looks over at the food knowing she is starving, but wishes that she could refuse temptation because she wants him to know she still angry, but the stomach gets the best of her and she grabs her plate and thanks him, " Thank you Shadow, but I hope that you know this doesn't get you back in bed with me" with a seductive tease wink of her eye and adds, "yet"!

Two weeks have gone by and nothing back from the few colleges she applied to on the island. She also hasn't gotten any good news about the loans that she applied for. Amy is starting to loose hope in achieving her dream of ever owning her own diner and being a master chief. She decided to check her emails once more and there it was an email from "Women's Ambitions" suddenly Amy decided that this was it, the letter that she'd been waiting for. She opens it and it read congratulations you qualify for attendance of our school and you may be eligible for financial aid. All she had to do was go to a site and give her financial situation. Just as she reads that all she needs to do now is to see the dean and a counselor of the school and to call in her schedule to make an appointment. Amy jumps out of her computer chair for joy and screeches with joy. Scaring Shadow making him run upstairs to make sure that she wasn't hurt. She runs into his arms and kisses him; Shadow stands there blinking confused of the kiss."I got in oh I can't believe it I got it. I should call Tails. No Rouge needs to know first. Where's the phone?" Kissing him one last time she jumps for joy running downstairs for the cord phone in the kitchen to call Rouge not wanting to waste time searching for the cordless. Shadow shrugs his shoulders, "Hmm she got in. As if that was meant to be a surprise for me. At least now she won't be moping around this house like a sad little puppy dog".

A week goes by and it is time for Amy's meeting with the dean and counselor to set up her educational plan. She's so nervous standing in her closet trying to decide on what ever to wear. She is stumped on what a college student such as herself should be wearing. Shadow reading her mind gets out of bed and picked up this nice outfit not to revealing, but elegant enough to say I'm not afraid of who I am and handed it to her, "This one should suit you nicely for this interview. It shows that you are confidant in who you are". Amy kisses him and thanks him as she does so the towel drops to the floor making Shadow wish they could go back to bed, but that this was to important to her to give him something he felt necessary. So forcing himself away from her says he'll get something to go with them so they can have a nice picnic after the meeting to celebrate that she is officially a college student and that she's going to achieve that long lost dream of hers.

Shadow has dropped Amy off at the front entrance of the campus telling her he'll be around and to take her time. She walks the steps to the brass doors. As she enters there are signs "Deans Office" "Counselors Office" "Admissions and Records" "Transcripts" "Financial Aide" and "Transfer Office". Since her first appointment is with the dean she goes in that office. As she gets called in she finds out that "Tracy" is actually a he. She sits as Tracy asks and he offers her some tea. "This meeting is only meant to congratulate you in person for making it into our school because only the talented can get in her. Now after you finish this tea you shall go see Crystal to discuss your educational plans and ask her what ever questions you have. Don't let her stern look fool you though she is very kind."

Amy finishes her tea and goes to see Crystal. Ready to find out what classes she'll be starting out with. Crystal assistant tells Amy she is ready to see her now. She goes in and takes a seat. "Welcome to our fine school young Amy. I shall make this quick and painless. You have a long time ahead of you of hard long hours of work and tests. I hope that you are prepared for this long journey ahead of you. Because if not then you need to say so now before you waste any time here." Amy does not answer therefore Crystal goes on telling her what her work load will be as of now and that she needs to go speak with financial aide to see what she is eligible for if she has already filled out her paperwork and submitted it. "Also I see that you have some experience behind the desk as an office assistant. The jobs here are meant for the students to pay for their classes. We have an opening if you would like to earn the extra cash for transportation or anything outside of your bog fee waivers and grants or loans if you received any." Amy tells her that she'd love the position. So Crystal hands Amy her classes with a last note, "I believe that you'll make at least one friend this semester since my sister is in your field of study and just graduated high school. Her name is Courtney keep your eyes open for her though. She can be quite a handful at times. Now go get everything else taken care of because come Monday next week you shall start your courses. Be sure to buy your books today too before you are stuck with all the shitty textbooks."

* * *

**I'm so sorry everyone!**

**I...Ummmm, kind of forget about this story!**

**Work and all, I'm so sorry! I'll do my best to update this story (And The Others As Well) to make it up to all of you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A RoughYet New Beginning Ch.11**

It's the first morning of school Amy is brewing her coffee, Shadow still in bed. Amy feeling anxious and scared; "What if I don't make friends? Or fail at a class? Or even flop at my job? Oh school is stressful". She poured her coffee and then the creamer and two lumps of sugar into a travel mug. Grabbed her keys and bag of books and walked out of the door as if nothing was truly worrying her. Though she felt very pale worse than the dead.

She pulls into the parking lot telling herself that she can do anything. She didn't go through hell and hardship for nothing. It made her into an independent woman and she's not going to an University called, "Ambitious Women" for nothing. This is meant for people like her and she would have something to throw into Mr. Burdette's face later.  
With her confidence back Amy got out of the car ready for her first class knowing where it was located and that she had twenty minutes to spare. She got to her classroom and there was another girl there awaiting to go in. Amy decided to take this opportunity to introduce herself and try to make a friend hoping that this girl was friendly. She looked kind enough. She walked over feeling confident after herself rising preach earlier.

"Hello there. My name is Amy. Amy Rose. How are you doing this fine morning"? The girl didn't look up from her book. Amy felt a little insecure and stupid at that point. She backed away and stayed on the opposite side of the hall awaiting the instructor. Taking out her schedule to look back over it so she could try having lunch with Shadow suddenly the girl answered. "It's nice to meet you Amy Rose. My name is Courtney. I'm very tired. I couldn't sleep last night. I was too excited for today". Amy turning slightly red, after the makeup session with Shadow Amy slept like a rock. "How are you doing today? Where are you from? Also if you don't mind me asking how old are you because you look awfully young"?

"Well first of all Courtney it's a pleasure to meet you. Second I'm feeling great. Have my coffee, had great breakfast. I'm finally getting to pursue something I truly want. Another thing thank you for making my morning even better by your young comment. I am twenty-three years old, but with your comment I feel seventeen all over again. So have any siblings"?

"I have two siblings to be precise. An older sister which I'm sure you met since as of right now she's the only counselor at this school".  
"Oh so your Crystal's sister. She told me a bit about you. Seems like you two are close and" before Amy could finish the instructor arrived so Courtney and Amy walked in making sure they could get a seat together.

"Hello class I am your baking and pastry instructor. My name is Mr. Pendent and I'd like to welcome everyone to the beginning of a wonderful term by giving each and everyone homemade muffins by my wife. Then I shall make a seating chart yes so high school right, but it's to help me learn your names and two to be sure you have a suitable partner. So form a line and come on up and get your treats along with coffee that'll be finished soon.

Courtney and Amy continued on with getting to know one another while waiting in line because Amy needed more coffee she was all out. Getting to the front of the line the girls learned that they have a lot in common except for the sibling aspect and man troubles. Because Courtney told her that she didn't have a guy of her own and Amy didn't know what to call Shadow so she didn't bother mentioning him. At this point she was going with the don't ask don't tell policy.

Class let out after they got their syllabus and did their introduction exercise. Next week they would know who their partners were. "I hope that we end up partners Amy that'd be cool. So you have any other classes for today"?  
"No, but I do have to get to work in an hour. What about yourself"? Courtney told her she had three other classes for the day for her minor in teaching so she would be there until later on that evening just as Amy would be getting off of work. "Well if that's the case why don't you invite your sister over to my house and we can have a nice dinner there".

"That'd be nice, but then we leave our brother out and I couldn't ditch him". "You didn't mention a brother". "That's because we got interrupted Mr. Pendent arrived for class to start and guess afterwards it slipped my mind because at that point only thing I could really think of was that muffin". Amy tells her that their brother is more than welcome to come too. "Okay then it's a plan I'll tell my sister and we shall see you when you get off". They depart and Amy goes to read while waiting for her shift to start.

* * *

Back at the house Shadow is cleaning up from breakfast and making lunch to take to Amy when the doorbell rings. It's Knuckles; "This is unexpected. Did we have plans"? Staring at a confused Shadow Knuckles tells him no, but thought he'd like to get out of the house and not play house wife for a day and get some drinks. So Shadow says sure, but that he needs to be sure to get lunch to Amy. Knuckles agrees that is fine he'll drive him there and then they can go get drinks so that way they are not drinking and driving.

* * *

Amy's shift has now started when she gets a text from Shadow. "Dropping food off to you and going out with Knuckles hope that's all right by you. I already cleaned up the house so you don't have to worry about that when you get home. See you shortly. Love Shadow".

Amy gets little irritated they were going to eat together, but he doesn't ever get out. He's always stuck in that house or grocery shopping with her so he deserves it. She text back, "That's no problem Hun you should get out of the house every so often. Do you know what time your be home or should I not wait up since have class and work in the morning"? In the car Shadow receives the message and text back telling her that he doesn't know, but that she shouldn't wait up just in case. Well since she has an open spot at the dinner table she text Rouge to see if she'd like to join them for dinner and hear about her first day in her new life when the rest of the company leaves. Rouge text back, "I'd love to. I was going to surprise you anyway. I'll be sure to bring over my special dessert .

* * *

After four hours of working. Filing and learning the system and fixing up her side of the desk it is finally time to go home. Courtney walks into the office ready to go. Crystal comes out of the office and looks at Amy and asks if she's ready to go. Amy tells them yes and gives them the address so they can text their brother.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Rough Yet New Beginning Ch.12**

After making the dinner plans the friends disperse to meet at Amy's place. As Amy is driving she begins thinking how thankful she is that Shadow had cleaned up their place because if he hadn't she would be running around like a chicken with its head chopped off. Amy pulls into the parking structure. As she is getting out of Jim Carrey speaks to her, "Hey loser, you have a message". Amy thinks to herself "I should seriously change that before it upsets Shadow again, but I keep forgetting". She checks the phone and it is Courtney, "Hey Amy, we have stopped at the liquor store to pick up some wine for diner. Anything you might be interested in or a treat you may want us to pick up while we are here"? Amy tells them that she does not drink so she does not know what is good, but she has heard that red wine is not bad. As walking up the stairs to her door she realizes her place is nowhere near a liquor store so sends a second message asking their estimated arrival time. Courtney replies, "Well….with the way my sister drives we could be there in a nano second. The woman drives as if the devil is on her heels". Just as Amy presses the reply button she hears this car screeching in the parking lot. Looking over the balcony, she sees this deep blood red vehicle screeching to a stop perfectly in the parking spot. "Dear lord, what is wrong with this drive? And how on earth did they do a better parking job than I have ever done in all my time of driving?" As Amy continues looking down at the mysterious car she realizes who it is. It is the sisters Courtney and Crystal. She sees Crystal climb out of the driver side perfectly content while Courtney is shaking to death like a rag doll being shaken by a two year old, thanking the Lord to be on solid ground again. Courtney stops shaking enough to turn to her, "What is wrong with you? How on earth do you still have your license you road rage sister of mine? Haven't you ever heard of the speed law and not going over it? There is still such a thing you know". Crystal responds, "Well dear sister, the day you get your license and your own mode of transportation; feel free to drive as slow as you desire. Just don't be surprised if old grannies pass you by". Amy can't help but laugh at the two bickering sisters. In between laughs she asks if they are going to continue their match or come up for dinner. Courtney blushing from the fact that Amy witnessed their behavior responds "Sorry about that Amy. Of course we will be right up. You can go on in and we will be right there". Crystal laughs "With this sister who wishes to go slower than some of these grannies now a day we may take a while"; "Oh be quiet Ms. Road Rage"; "Okay Granny, see you up there…in a week or so". The sisters both laugh at this and wave their imaginary white flags and head up to get dinner ready.

Looking around the living room Crystal compliments how beautiful Amy's place is and Courtney chimes in, "Yes it is beautiful, but it must be lonely staying in such a large place all by your lonesome. No man to hold you tight at night. Hey, I have an idea. I could introduce you to one; that is if you would like me to". Amy blushes at Courtney's thoughts and kindly declines the offer and tells her, "Honesty Courtney, I am not lonely. To be honest I actually" Amy is cut off by the doorbell. Crystal looks as her watch and is surprised, "That foolish brother of ours is normally late for any gathering, but for once he is early. Must have gotten up on the right side of the bed today". Chuckling, Courtney whispers into Amy's ear, "We normally tell him the wrong time just so he gets there on time, if you know what I mean". Amy silently laughs and responds, "Believe me, I understand you more than you were ever know". The bell goes off again, the sister tells her to go on and open the door while we go start working on the dinner. Amy walks off to open the door and Crystal smacks Courtney in the arm, "What was that comment you made about her being lonely"? Courtney responded with, "Don't you think she would look cute with a certain brother. You know, our certain brother. She would be good for him. She could remind him that there is life beyond the four walls of a job environment, that there are people out there that like to still have a nice time; even something as simple as dinner. I mean come on Crystal, I had to threaten his butt about not missing dinner tonight because if he did; his workaholic ass was going to be hearing from my right hook". Crystal could not help to laugh at her sister because Courtney sure did have a mean right hook as she lifter her hand to her face remembering the one time she accidently ran into that hook.

Walking towards the door the bell goes off a third, a fourth and even a fifth time. Amy yells, "I am coming", mumbling to herself, "Man he sure is an impatient fellow isn't he". Amy opens to door to find it is not the brother after all. Standing before her is her best and truest friend Rouge. A little surprised Amy checks the time and looks back at Rouge, "Rouge, what are you doing here? You are early, and I mean extremely early". Rouge looks back, "Well, Amy I thought it would be nice to come early over waiting until later tonight. Not to mention, it is so lonely being home all by my lonesome without my thick headed echidna there for me to fool around with. Plus, as a bonus I brought my special desert, JELLO SHOTS. My own recipe" giving Amy a wink. Amy looks at the shots and sees something in the middle of each one, "Rouge, what is in the middle of all these shots", "Oh silly that is a surprise that you will just have to learn what they are when we consume these delicious treats". Amy looks at Rouge thinking that this should be interesting, "Sure Rouge, treats must be a secret code, but come on in and give me the shots so I can put them on the bottom rack of the fridge. That way our fun does not topple over".

The sisters see the Jell-O shots and ask Amy if their brother brought the shots knowing he would never bring something like that. It was too much fun for a workaholic like himself. Amy says, "No he did not. They are actually my friends Rouge". At that moment Rouge comes from around the corner spotting the sisters and goes to introduce herself, "Hello there, my name is Rouge, Rouge the bat to be exact. You may have heard of my other name, Rouge the great treasure hunter". Crystal gives her a sarcastic looks and tells her no when Courtney jumps in, "Ohh I have heard of you. I saw an article about you once in that famous magazine. Man, I wish I could remember the name of it". Rouge chuckles, "I know which magazine you are talking about so please don't worry your pretty head over the title. May I have the pleasure of getting your names"? "Oh, of course. I am so sorry, my name is Courtney. I am twenty years old and I am in Amy's culinary course. This is my sister Crystal; well others may call her the sarcastic uptight one". Her sister smacks her sister, "I am not that stuck up. Nothing like some people we know". Courtney laughs, "She is talking about our workaholic sibling" ding dong; "Oh look that must be him now". Amy goes to the door to let their brother in. When she opens this door there is this tall, handsome, well refined man standing before her. Rouge standing behind Amy leans in to whisper, "Maybe we will be having something else for desert over those Jell-O shots if you catch my drift". Amy dismisses Rouges comment. Amy did not mean to stare, but she could not help it. This guy has such beautiful eyes and yet what caught her attention was his appearance when suddenly he speaks, "Hello, you must be Ms. Rose. I am sorry I am late, I have brought some roses as a peace offering for my tardiness". Rouge leans in, "Hmm flowers, a nice looking man, now all we need are the candles. Do you need the rest of us ladies to leave so you can get your…" Amy nudges Rouge in the stomach causing her to lose her breath. Amy, never taking her eyes off this man responds with, "Well thank you. What a thoughtful gesture. Won't you please come in"? Rouge starts to make a comment about the come in part when Amy gives her that, don't you dare look. Rouge raises her hand to her lips, zips, locks and throws away the key.

Amy walks into the kitchen smelling the beautiful roses. She sees the table is set, wine is poured and the food is being set out. She goes to get a vase for the flowers, fills it with some water and places them on the table as their center piece. As everyone prepares to sit down, the sisters make sure that Amy and their brother sit down side by side. Rouge looks at the brother, "By the way we did not get your name. Mine is Rouge and yours would be". The brother looks up and apologizes, "I am sorry where are my manners? I am Asyum". Rouge sighs, "You sure are, but your name please". He gives her a cheek to cheek smile, "I am Asyum". Rouge looks him dead in the eye, "Hunny, I understand that you are awesome, but I would love to get to know what your birth name is". He repeats himself. Rouge feeling un-amused now looks around and back at him, "If this is some kind a joke sweetheart, I am afraid to admit that I am not catching on. There is a hook, but no bait for me to digest". He laughs, "You amuse me, no my name is Asyum. My parents do not spell is like normal. It is spelled A-S-Y-U-M. They were into very unique names at that time and suddenly lost interest when these two nut balls were conceived and born". At Rouge is dying of laugher and kicking herself for not understanding Courtney from across the table says, "I heard that Mr. Married to his work. That is not so awesome, and I mean the spelling, A-W-E-S-O-M-E". Once Rouge has stopped laughing she thinks to herself, man who would name their child that, especially with such a spelling, that does not read like awesome, it reads A-um.

An hour into the meal the sisters see that the bottle of wine is almost gone and that it is still on Amy's side. Crystal looks at Amy, "For someone that does not drink, you can sure pack it down Amy Rose". Amy chuckles in a tipsy manner, "Well you got a good wine, what can I say". Everyone continues eating when Courtney nudges Crystal from under that table, "See, didn't I tell you they would look cute together. I mean look at the way Amy keeps looking at him. Am I good or what"? Crystal smirks, "I would have to say or what. Have you noticed where that bottle of wine has stayed once a certain person got a taste? She has had at least four glasses now. If she finishes that and pour another that will make five, so honestly I believe that it is just the wine mixed with the fact that he is the only male in the room. Come on sis, really use that common sense you are always using against me and beating me with". Courtney looks at her, "Stop being such a downer, you need to be more optimistic. Okay say it is the alcohol right now, what was that look she had when she was engulfed with the flowers he brought for her. The twinkle she had in her eyes like it was her first time receiving such a gift. What was all that about"? As the sisters discuss whether or not Amy and Asyum were hitting it off or not, Rouge was watching Amy with concern.

Rouge knew that Amy really was not that big of a drinker especially when it was not fruity to cover up the taste of the alcohol. She figured this fourth cup would be her last and if she did try to go for a fifth she would take to bottle before she could pour a drop into that glass. Rouge understands that it is all fun and games until someone gets hurt and also knew that Shadow would have her hide if she did not watch out for Amy, or at least he would try. She would not want him to be upset that something happened to Amy when it could have been prevented.

Amy couldn't help but stair at Asyum and back to the sisters. She could not find a resemblance between the three, other than the color of their eyes were all unique yet the same. Every so often Amy would pan between the sisters and brother wondering if she should ask. Taking another sip of wine she continued internally arguing with herself that is was none of her business, but the curiosity got the best of her and she asked Asyum, "I was wondering, I have tried finding a resemblance between the three of you. You guys obviously have similar eyes so no one is adopted, but I personally can't find any other resemblance. No offense, they are cats and you look closer to a dog than a pure cat". The family laughed and told her that they take no offense to it. Asyum jumped right into the story, "We are related by blood, but we are only half siblings, not full. Our mother was a cat and their father was a cat, but my father was a silver back wolf. I know interesting combination right, must be the reason for my unique name as you were thinking Rouge". Rouge looked shocked, how did he know what she was thinking earlier. Could he read minds, nah that type of thing is impossible or is it? Asyum looks at Rouge and says, "Now you are thinking it is impossible to read you mind. Am I right or wrong"? Rouge sits back in her seat with a look upon her face feeling nervous when she smirks, deciding to test a theory she starts thinking dirty thoughts about him making sure it is not obvious on her face what she is thinking when he chimes in laughing, "I am just pulling your leg. I can't read minds. Facial expressions on the other hand are another story. I mean that is one of the first things we learned at the academy after all" winking at Rouge. Amy jumps in, "You mean like a police academy? You are studying to be a police officer"? He looks at Amy, "No, I graduated a while ago. I do have a job there on the side teaching new recruits, especially since I was best in my class". The sisters sigh in unison and he looks at them, "Oh come on, I was too the best in my class". Crystal sips her wine and responds, "I was not saying you were not top of your class. I mean Amy; he was never late, not once was he absent even when he was sick and should be in bed. He had straight A's in every subject. Such a workaholic"; Asyum cuts Crystal off, "If you call me a workaholic again I am going to use my torture techniques against you and share some of your past embarrassing moments with dear sweet Rose here. Not to mention, I do not look at myself as a workaholic, just a person that is very determined and wants to do well in life". Finishing off his rant he sees Amy from the corner of his eye that she is blushing. Without looking at her he asked why she was blushing or if it was just getting a bit warm in here since the air conditioning shut off.

With cautious looks on Rouge and Amy's faces Courtney jumped in, "Okay Asyum, you are scaring the poor girls. You two must not have any friends that are police officers or even psychics" chuckling to herself. Rouge taps Amy's foot with hers thinking of some friends that could fit a police officer and abnormal role, but neither were going to say anything about them. Both laughing inside their heads, Amy turns to Asyum, "So, what inspired you to become a police officer? Was your father in this field?". Crystal and Courtney's eyes turned wide and gave Amy a look hinting that this was a touchy subject. Amy quickly caught on and reached over touching Asyum's hand apologizing for bringing up a sore subject. Asyum uses his other hand to pat hers telling him that it was fine and that she did not know. He also told her that he did not mind and proceeded to explain why he became a police officer, "To be exact, on my father's side of the family all the males have been police officers and graduated from the same academy. It is kind of a legacy that any males from his blood line will be a police officer. I did not want my family going through what my mother and I had gone through which caused the divorce between my parents. I thought about doing something that did not keep me away from my family, put them in harm's way or worse. Two years before my father passed away I saw him on the news about this bank robbery and the suspects were holding hostages to be sure no one came in. My mother did not want me watching it because she felt it would upset my sisters and I. I do not know what it was, but I felt drawn to watch to see the outcome. Watching it made my blood run. I thought it was amazing to watch how my father took control of the situation and in the heat of the moment keeping calm. Not once did a drop of sweat appear on that man's face. He was so courageous. I was a little frightened when gunshot began. My sisters and I were huddled together almost touching our noses to the screen wondering in horror what was going on because you could not see the action coming from inside the bank. All we knew is what we could hear which was a lot of yelling". Courtney jumped in saying that their mother was thankful we could not see what was taking place especially when it could have been too gruesome for youngsters our age". Literally at the edge of her seat like they were watching a movie that was suddenly paused, Amy grabbed Asyum's arm demanding excitedly what happened next. Asyum laughed telling Amy that suddenly his father walked into view of the cameras on scene in slow motion followed by all the hostages unharmed by all the bullets being fired. That picture made Asyum feel so proud, like his father was a war hero who fought in the Vietnam War. There was silence for a moment when Amy said wow softly while moving away from Asyum and slowly brushing her hand down his arm not realizing it. Amy tells Asyum, "Your father sounds like a real hero. I can't begin to imagine the feeling you must have had about him at that very moment".

Suddenly the father clock goes off letting everyone know it is ten at night. At the same time Courtney and Crystal look at their watches not realizing how late it was. The girls offer to help clean up, but Rouge jumps in kindly declining the offer, "You guys do not need to do that. I plan on staying with her for a while so I will help her clean. Besides it looks like someone is ready for bed with that yawn escaping her" looking at Courtney. Courtney apologizes and adds she is not tired when another yawn escapes, "Well, maybe I am a bit tired after all". Asyum chimes in, "I am a bit of a night owl, if it is okay by you Ms. Rouge I would like to stay behind and help as well". Rouge smiles at Asyum and gets up hugging Amy and says, "Normally I would not mind, but I have a long flight back home and Amy and I have some girl talk to catch up on if you understand what I mean". Asyum gives Rouge and understanding looks, grabs Amy's hand and kisses it thanking her for such a wonderful evening. Amy can't help other than blush that he kissed her hand and be giddy when replying, "Oh it was my pleasure". Rouge rolls her eyes and whispers, "I am sure it was". Following his sister out the door he waves goodbye to both Amy and Rouge and wishes them luck with all those dishes and Jell-O shots he saw in the fridge earlier while winking at them. Amy turns to Rouge, "When did he go into the fridge"? Rouge replies, "Sneaky one that one is".

After Amy locks the door, they go to the kitchen to start cleaning up. Rouge collects while Amy washes. Rouge brings the plates first and looks at Amy and says, "That man was, well he was just; Awesome". Amy gives Rouge a looks, "Seriously Rouge? I mean really". Rouge laughs and says, "Yes really Ms. Rose" giving Amy a smirk. Amy goes to the fridge with the left overs, while in the fried she grabs a Jell-O shot and takes it just as Rouge is turning around, "I think you should take it easy. Don't you think you have had enough to drink during dinner"? Amy shakes her head, "I am perfectly fine Rouge. Not even tipsy". Rouge not believing her responds, "Sure, I am watching you. Watching you like a hawk" using her fingers to point to her eyes and back to Amy a few times elaborately. Rouge continues, "I do not want Shadow coming home to find his little Rosebud drooped over from the intake of too much of a good thing". Amy laughs Rouge's remarks off.

Continuing Rouge asks how Shadow is and if he was still sleeping on the couch from last time. Without looking at Rouge, Amy quickly answers no and that things are a little better between them. Rouge gets this weird vibe off of Amy and asks if there is something she has not been told about since they spoke. Amy told her no there was nothing wrong or anything new going on. It was just that he just started sleeping in the bed again with her so there is not anything to tell for the time being. Rouge taking the subject takes this matter more seriously and gets out of playful mode. Drying the last dish Rouge takes Amy's hand and takes her to the sitting room, "Okay Pinky, spill what is wrong".

Amy says, "Really, there is nothing wrong Rouge. I am fine, Shadow is well, we are doing well". Still unconvinced Rouge responds, "Amy, you have never been well at hiding things. You may like to think you are, but you are not and with alcohol in your system you are a worse liar than when you are sober. So please, do not lie to me. Just let me know what is going on or that there is something wrong, but you are not ready to talk about things. Just do not say that there is nothing wrong". Amy looks up at Rouge with love and thankful for Rouge being understanding. Embracing Rouge in a hug there is suddenly a rattle at the door and it is Shadow and Knuckles entering.

Shadow has a look on his face because he was surprised to see that Amy is up at this time of night. Knuckles is surprised to find his little bat here with Amy this late thinking the only reason she would be is because something was wrong. Noticing the concern in Knuckles eyes she gives him a reassuring look that everything is okay. Rouge turns back to Amy and pats her hand. She leans in and whispers, "When you are ready to talk I am only a phone call away and I will zip right over". The girls giggle. Rouge walks over to Knuckles grasping his warm strong hands and asks, "So, did you boys enjoy your guy's night out"? Rouge leans in and kisses Knuckles cheek. She tastes alcohol so looks back at him, "Have you two been drinking. I taste alcohol. Must be my imagination. Here, let me get a lick in and find out". Rouge actually licks Knuckles cheek in a playful and sexual manner, "Rouge"! Knuckles turns a darker red, Amy giggles and Shadow rolls his eyes while walking toward Amy who is still sitting on the couch. Shadow looks toward the kitchen and see the bottle of wine still uncorked, "Speaking of drinking, it looks like you guys have had your share of fun as well". Knuckles quickly turns to Rouge, "Rouge you two didn't". Rouge quickly turns to him, "What, the wine is not mine. Though, I did bring my special Jell-O shots". She playfully leans into his chest and Knuckles embraces Rouge turning his head toward Amy and Shadow letting them know he thinks it is time to get home because it looks like someone has had a little too much fun. Rouge laughs, "You dirty echidna. You just want to get me home to de-robe me, that is the reason huh". Knuckles chokes on air not knowing what to say. He looks at his friends, "Yeah, too much fun for the ladies, you might want to keep an eye on yours too Shadow. You two have a wonderful night". Knuckles closes the door and from inside Amy and Shadow hear Rouge say, "So, how is this going to work. You going to ride me from the front or the back"? They hear silence from Knuckles as if he was suddenly in dream land and suddenly clears his throat and says, "We need to get going right now". All Shadow could do was shake his head in disbelief and even though Amy had a shocked look, she was not entirely surprised of what she heard, nor witnessed from before. Shadow looks at her, "I assume by your reaction, you see that a lot". Amy replies, "More than I need to observe, but instead of observing I would like to perform similar acts" as she leans in kissing Shadow. He realizes that Amy has had more to drink than she probably realizes it, "Amy, how much have you had to drink"? Amy smiles, "Four glasses of wine and two Jell-O shots. I snuck the second one and Rouge stopped me from having a third one. I never realized how good they are, but I promise you I am not drunk and know what I am doing. Well, of course you know that I know what I am doing". Amy slides her hand down his chest towards his leg and further. Shadow stops her, "I think we need to get you in the shower to help you sober up. Shadow helps Amy to the restroom and turns the shower head on to warm the water on. He turns to tell her that the water is ready for her and she has already taken her clothes off. She gets in the shower letting the water run over her and grabs Shadow hand pulling him in with her. Putting her naked body against his. Shadow tries to convince her that they should not do this when she has had so much to drink, but Amy does not listen when she takes her hand and touches him causing him to double think what he was trying to convince her of. She whisper, "I want you Shadow the Hedgehog. Make love to me Shadow. Make love to me as if the world is coming to an end". Amy takes his hands, places them upon her breasts and kisses him; causing him to lose track of his thoughts and takes her turning her around and pushing her against the wall of the shower. He keeps one hand on her left breast and he slides his other down her body to her womanhood rubbing her clit slowly. Amy is moaning his name as she is bracing herself up, "Oh Shadow, please don't tease me. I want you, I need you, I want you inside me. Please make love to me before I explode". Shadow nibbles at her neck with a smirk upon his face, "I will make love to you, but I am going to make you explode multiple times". At that point he slides a finger inside her slowly going in and out, still nibbling her neck and pinching her nipple lightly. He brushes his long hard manhood against her from behind. He takes his hand away from her breast to grab one of hers. He takes her hand and wraps it around himself, making her stroke it and asks, "How badly do you want my cock inside of you Amy Rose? How fast do you want me to ride you"? While asking her this he slides a second finger in at a quicker pace then slows down just to speed up again illustrating how fast he would ride her. As she begins to climax he slows down again, "Oh no you don't. I am not letting you cum yet". Amy feeling frustrated takes her hand away from his cock and says, "Just for that I am not going to continue stroking that large, hard cock of yours". He turns her around and pushes her back up against the wall, "Oh dear Rose, you are in no position to be giving orders to me" as he slides into her causing a large moan to burst from her. He slides in and out slowly and when she is about to climax again he pulls out again. Amy gets really frustrated now and pushes him against the opposite wall sliding him back inside of her, "Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. I told you I am ready to explode and I am not going to stand for this teasing fest you a playing". While saying this she starts to ride his cock faster and faster. She climax's twice and just as Shadow is about to climax she stops and says, "Well, I think it is time for bed" and slips him out and runs to the bedroom wet and still naked. Shadow chases out saying, "Oh my little prey, I shall catch you" and he pounces pinning her face down on the floor and begins riding her from behind. After a moment of this he slides out and flips her sliding in again, "I want to see your face as we cum together baby". She pulls her hands up to her face to cover her facial expressions. He grabs her wrists and pins them to the floor, "I don't think so". He rides Amy faster and faster. As they both cum Amy screams his name and digs her nails into his wrists. Breathing heavily together, Shadow looks Amy in her eyes and says, "Amy Rose, I love you with every fiber of my body and that was amazing. God was that amazing". Amy's breathing is slowing down and agrees with him and says, "Round two"? Both lovers moan and begin kissing in agreement.


End file.
